1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to search robot systems, particularly a search robot system realizing efficient rescue activities.
2. Description of the Background Art
Research and development of robots searching for victims in disaster are now in progress. These robots such as a rescue robot will look for casualties while removing obstacles such as rubble using a multi-degree-of-freedom manipulator. The usage of such robots will allow access to harsh environments such as an area with the danger of disruption, fire disaster, toxic gas, and the like as a substitute for people such as a rescue team member or firemen to proceed to saving one's life.
The robots are expected to move large mountains of rubble as well as transporting a victim outside the area of disaster.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-240521 discloses a method of conducting rescue activity using a rescue robot that can run even on irregular ground.
In reality, the region of disaster differs greatly from the typical site of well-ordered plants and offices, and often present complicated environments with many obstacles. Producing a robot that can run over such sites or move forward while removing obstacle involves the problem of requiring a relatively large size, complicated mechanism, and high cost per apparatus.
For example, the height of an obstacle that can be passed over by a rescue robot such as that disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-240521 depends upon the maximum length between the leading end and trailing end of the crawler. If the robot is to run over the ruins of a building, the robot must be large enough for such purpose.
It is to be noted that the work operation of removing obstacles by means of such large robots without ascertaining the presence/absence of a victim or the accurate location of a victim is not effective. There is a possibility of risking a victim's life through secondary contingency.
Furthermore, not all obstacles may be removed. There is a problem that the range of search by a large robot is limited.